


A Tree, A Bee, A Flea, the Princess Marie [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl!Arthur, Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gender-bent Arthur tells Merlin, pointedly, that she is a MAIDEN, thank you very much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tree, A Bee, A Flea, the Princess Marie [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts), [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a tree and a bee and a flea, fiddle-dee-dee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



**The scene in question** :

> “It’s no wonder. Have you seen the noblewomen here? Half of them are missing teeth, two of them look like they’ve got a permanent case of the pox, and the rest aren’t anything special. I’m the best looking woman they’ve seen in ages,” Arthur says when he gets a moment alone with Merlin.
> 
> Merlin’s storing that little gem up for a future date. He wishes he had some way of capturing the sound, so he could replay it over and over. That would be magnificent magic. In the meantime,  **“You’d better watch out for your virtue,” he says. “Such as it is.”**
> 
> **Arthur huffs, hand on his hip. “I’ll have you know that the Princess Marie is a maiden.”**
> 
> It’s scary, really, how quickly Arthur’s gone from flat out refusing to be a woman, to being the least feminine woman Merlin’s seen, to being—Morgana. Merlin bites down a laugh when he realises that Arthur’s portrayal of Princess Marie is basically a blonde Morgana. A Morgana playing at being helpless.

This can be found on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/28228781257/illustration-of-a-scene-from-a-tree-and-a-bee-and)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
